


Victorian reverie

by amberdessy



Series: Victorian Knight [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Men in nice suits, falling in lust :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberdessy/pseuds/amberdessy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be the second chapter to victorian darkness.<br/>There will be smut and naughty things throughout the chapters so stay tuned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victorian reverie

The next morning Tony felt recharged he had never slept better. Walking into his study he decided he would work on some new projects to show to the local college and hopefully gain more interest in his work.  
It was very thrilling that on his first night he actually sold some inventions, back home that was rare but France was on the rise with technology.  
The day droned on and before he knew it, the time was already 5 pm so he had to get ready for the show.  
After his shower he put on his jet black suit, all ebony except for a white tie that would really stand out and Tony meant to make a splash in his quick year here.  
The air was still this night, he climbed into the carriage on his way to the event noticing the trees and brush.  
It was late in the year and fall would be upon us soon, the outdoors always so beautiful this time of year. Getting lost in his thoughts he felt the carriage come to a stop, when he looked out the side he saw the college it was very elegant like everything else here.  
He climbed out gathering his bag just astonished at all of the people dressed in their finest clothes, they would all be looking at him tonight.

"Ah Mr. Stark you have arrived!" The head secretary greeted as he entered the building  
"Yes thank you its a pleasure." Tony replied giving a warm smile as always.  
"Here is your tag and I am to escort you to the courtyard." The secretary explained getting the papers together.

Tony walked alongside of her reaching the back of the college.

"You are the first inventor we have had at this school all year." The secretary told Tony.  
Tony nodded while smiling as he noticed far off that the same man he just met last night was there, automatically he felt pressure.  
What was it about this man that made him fell so scrutinized.  
"Uh Miss? Who is that man?" Tony asked changing the subject as if he never met the man before.  
"Oh that's Loki Laufeyson but he wants to be addressed as sir only, he is the wealthiest man in town owns just about everything. He is at all of the major events." The secretary added.  
"Is his wife here?'' Tony not being quite sure why he asked that question.  
"He is not married. Truthfully no one knows too much about him he has been in this town for a number of years before that he came from the states, he has a short temper though."  
Tony didn't know how to feel about this he was intrigued by the man he had to admit.

 

Tony made his way through the crowd to the Dean, he was speaking to Loki so he decided to wait a few feet away not wanting to interrupt.  
"Mr. Stark you have arrived we are about to begin." The Dean called.  
Tony completely acting like he had not seen him walked up briskly and shook his hand.  
"Very nice to meet you Dean Anderson, you look much different from your letters." Tony joked.  
" Mr.Stark you always have a sense of humor, may I introduce to you Mr. Laufeyson." Dean Anderson turned to acknowledge Loki.  
"Loki hey how have you been?" Tony asked with his million dollar smile going to shake his hand.  
The dean felt heat rise in his cheeks. "He is to be addressed as Mr. Laufeyson, Mr. Stark." The Dean tried to correct as to avoid anyone getting upset.  
Loki softly grabbed Tony's hand. "Its alright Anderson Anthony and myself have already been formally acquainted, we are already in common." Loki replied staring into Tony's deep brown eyes.  
"A pleasure once more Anthony." Loki said with a sneer while shaking his hand slowly.  
Tony cleared his throat feeling the anxiety coming. "The pleasure is all mine." He replied feeling heat in his chest, what was it about this man that made him so soft?  
"Oh - Loki smiled secretly-I'm sure it is." Letting go of his hand.  
"Yes well we must get started Tony would you like to get set up on the stage?" Dean Anderson said trying to break the cloud up.  
"I would be delighted." He said as he made his way to the stage.  
Loki watched him as he worked up there never taking his eyes off of his.

 

Tony reached the stage seeing everyone outside sitting in their seats ofcourse Loki was in the front row sitting regal with his legs crossed, one elbow resting on his chair while his hand graced the bottom of his chin slowly turning the jeweled cane once more he eyed Tony with pondering depths of emerald.  
He was wearing a similar suit 'wow this man loved the color black' except tonight he had on a deep green tie with a deep green vest while the rest of the suit was as black as his semi curly hair that was in a tie behind his head.  
Everyone got quite as Tony stood abroad with a few items on tables for all the different walks of the city.

 

"Good evening my name is Tony Stark and I am humbled to be in your city for the first time, it is lovely here and everyone is so kind. But I ask myself what if some of the regular trudges in life could be easier?  
My mother always made my clothes when I was a youth and it was always hard on her fingers especially when she got older, well if my angel was here today she would know that she was the inspiration for this invention I like to call a sewing machine."  
Tony made his speech and uncovered the table, everyone gasped as he went on about the specs while taking a regular piece of white cloth and making a small shirt with it.  
"Now that can take 4 hours of work by sewing with your hands and turn it into 15 minutes of machine work." The crows clamored with excitement.

"That is exciting but what about the gentleman who works alot and does not have time to cut his grass the traditional way? I would ask what can I do to make it simpler me being a working man.  
I call this next invention a lawn mower, It has a small engine and cuts grass fast."  
Tony explained as he uncovered and cranked up the engine cutting the small patch of grass he had moved to the stage for the demonstration.

 

"So we have covered the ladies the gentleman but what about the youth in school and the teachers heck maybe the accountants? What could make things easier so they can shave time off their days?  
I give you the calculator, I automatically calculates any set of numbers be it adding, subtracting, multiplication or division. You could do decimals really any kind of figures know to us now or if you just want to spell the word eggs to be funny." Tony typed in numbers to look like a word and showed the laughing crowd.  
He felt pleased with himself everyone responded so well, he glanced down at Loki for one moment and the man was boring into his soul with his piercing gaze.  
Tony gulped as he was stared down, the man had a smile on his face but again he felt like he was being hunted.  
He was torn from his trance as someone asked a question from the crowd.

"Yes I am sorry there is one more I have for the lovely crowd now this is more for the medical field. I like to call it antiseptic, It kills germs and sanitizes woulds making it easier for them to heal."  
Tony quickly went though that demo feeling the wave from his spectator in the front row.  
He gathered his inventions up explaining more details to the crowd about techniques and so on. Everyone wanted one of the machines he had created so in one night he had made his year.  
Tony spent the rest of the night fulfilling order form for individuals as well as businesses he would have to make several of these machines by himself.  
After a few hours everything seemed to die down and people started to go home, when Loki made his move.

 

"Anthony, what a dashing performance."  
"Thanks I do my best." Tony replied feeling a slight blush.  
That did not go unnoticed to Loki's eyes he saw the pink dusting his cheeks and knew that his Anthony liked to be complimented.  
''I am certain, what will you be doing tomorrow evening if I may be so bold?'' Loki inquired.  
Tony had a quizzical look on his face, was this man about to ask him out or something he thought this was an angry man who always had business on his mind.  
"I plan on writing." Tony replied quickly.  
"Writing a book?" Loki asked.  
"Uh sort of, its super important." He said quickly feeling his blush deepen.  
Loki knew a good lie when he saw one.  
"And what is this book about?" Loki asked wanting to know more about the man.  
"Its a uh- more like when a man finds a -uhm..Its kind of like a drama." Tony fumbled when Loki reached for his hand getting closer to Tony.  
"That's fascinating but tomorrow evening there is a ball and if you could grace me with your presence I would be honored." Loki practically whispered gently rubbing along the side of Tony's hand with his thumb.  
Tony was getting even redder that the man just asked him out, and to a ball no less.  
"I would not want to disappoint." Tony replied swallowing, noticing how close they were, noses barely touching gazing into each others eyes, inhaling each others aroma.  
"Ess kuh too ay see doo ku tayz yuh?" Loki whispered his lips barely touching Tony's.  
His eyes drifted shut for a second lips parted getting lost in the moment. Loki spoke beautiful french but what did it mean? He needed to know but did not want to seem ignorant.

 

"Mr .Stark I must say I was quite impressed but I have to depart I hope to see you soon"? Dean Anderson asked pulling a shocked Tony out of his trance.  
He opened his eyes and spun around, where was Loki? he was just here wasn't he?  
"Uh- wheres Loki?" He asked eyes looking around.  
"Not sure Mr. Stark, are you well you look flushed?" The Dean asked with concern.  
"I am fine, yes just a little warm out here is all." Tony recoiled.  
"Alright well I will see you soon." The Dean replied and walked away leaving Tony very confused.

Tony left the college and took his bags to his carriage, he had to know what Loki had said to him, he knew he had a book in his study he just had to remember the words 'ess kuh too ay see doo ku tayz yuh?'  
he arrived home about 30 minutes later unable to get the heated feeling from his mind. grabbing his bags he dashed inside to his study for his french book.  
he looked through each individual word trying to piece it together, getting closer he reminisced about the way he said it to him and how he felt and smelled.  
'Loki what are you?' Tony thought to himself feeling the heat in his lower stomach still blushing.  
He properly deduced the words, 'why would Loki ask that?' He really did want to ask him out.  
His head was swimming with ideas the words playing over and over in his mind, not the English version but the french and the way Loki said them to him.  
Ess kuh too ay see doo ku tayz yuh?  
Are you as sweet as your eyes are?  
Tony kicked himself for not kissing Loki, wait? Why would I do that I only just met the man?  
He often had his internal struggles but Loki was like a game of chess after 1 move your were hooked.  
Tony decided that he would get undressed and go the sleep for the rest of the night.

He disrobed after putting his books and inventions away, Tony pulled back the covers and fluffed his pillows.  
The wind was very light he decided he would open the side window and let in some fresh air, it could do well since he was so heated tonight.  
He slipped into bed staring at the ceiling replaying the nights events over and over in his head. Loki, what a character.  
Tony blushed for the umpteenth time that night.  
After several minutes of thoughts he finally drifted off to sleep, that night it was all dark colors and silks?  
He dreamed of a faceless shadow pulling back his covers on the opposite side of the bed and slipping into the sheets beside him, resting his front against his back.  
The shadow was taller than him, and slimmer with long hair and green eyes, razor sharp teeth and pointed fingernails.  
The cold hand slipped to the front of his legs gripping his already hard arousal. He gasped at the forwardness, bucking into the stroking hand.

The shadow kissed his neck his long dark hair whisping along his shoulder , the man ground his erection against Tony's hip gaining a gasp from both men as he pumped Tony harder.  
Tony gripped the sheets his eyes still closed grinding forward and back, he turned on his back now no longer spooning, the figures eyes boring into him the same way Loki's did.  
"Loki" Tony gasped but the man said nothing he gently kissed Tony while bringing him to orgasm, stroking him faster thrusting his tongue into Tony's mouth humping his leg to reach his own release.  
Tony held onto his shoulders feeling the long snake like tongue in his mouth gliding along his walls tasting him. He broke the kiss with a gasp he was close now so unbelievably close.  
the shadow straddled Tony's waist gripping both of their sex together pumping them with one hand. 

He stared up at him unable to speak as the figure leaned forward reaching underneath Tony's head pulling him up to meet his eyes, still stroking the both of them.  
It was hot so hot Tony could barely breathe, he wanted to look to touch to feel his insides to taste everything.  
Their lips crashed together once more now they were humping each other like teenagers the bed making more noise than expected.  
All of a sudden the figure pushed Tony to the bed pinning him with one hand while vigorously pumping there cocks he heard the words so loud it was deafening, ''MINE!''

Tony awoke with a start moaning as he felt the warm spill of himself on his lower stomach.  
He laid there gasping his heart feeling like it was going to burst out of his chest, he had not had a wet dream for years not since he was a youth.  
Tony raised the sheet and saw more than he expected, it looked like he had over indulged twice...''It was just a dream...It wasn't real...All of this must have been from me.... How embarrassing.''  
He thought to himself, going to get cleaned up.

Tony changed his sheets and laid out his clothes, noticing it was almost 10 am he would go ahead and get started for the day.  
It was beautiful today, he finished getting dressed when he went to leave to get something to eat Tony went back to the room to close the window he left open that night....He was startled.  
The window was closed?...It couldn't have been the wind it has a latch on it....If it was the wind then the glass would have shattered due to the force of it.  
Tony was reeling his heart rate increasing as he touched the window he jerked his hand back remembering the word.."MINE!" echoing in his head.  
'I am being ridiculous.'He thought to himself.  
He left for the day to eat and shop, he needed some fresh air he was being crazy there was another explanation.  
Tony pushed all of the thoughts from his mind and made his way through the rest of the day.


End file.
